DevilNetta: Castle of Infinite
by Jblackrevo9
Summary: Dante receives a task to hunt down a witch,Bayonetta, but once the two meet. They soon discover all were lies, someone wanted them to meet each other but why? They find themselves at the Castle of Infinite, a place so mysterious, no one knows about it. As they spend their time here, they uncover something that was removed from history, but the question is what is it?
1. Chapter 1

Devil-Netta : Castle of Infinite

Chp 1 : Worlds Collide

A mysterious figure in a dark cloak enters Dante's shop to inform him of a task he wants him to complete. Dante who is slouching on his chair focuses his attention on the being. Dante is an athletic caucasian male with white hair who wears dark red pants , black boots, a red vest, and a large red coat. He carries two guns and a large sword called "The Rebellion". The being whose face is completely covered , making it impossible to see who it is, speaks to Dante, I need your help Dante…son of Sparda. What will it be…..stranger, Dante said to the mysterious figure. The figure comes closer to Dante before he continues speaking, there is an evil witch causing havoc in my town. She's threatening to steal all the children of the town, including my daughter, it would be such a great help if you were able to come and rid us of this demon. Dante who is playing with his guns stop, my services are not cheap old man. The mysterious figure pulls out a red bag out of his cloak and hands it over to Dante who opens it to discover that it is full of gold. He pauses before speaking , this will cover the initiation fee, Dante gets out of his chairs and walks over to his pool table and leans against it, where is this place. The figure speaks, in Norwich….Norwich ,England, a small village right beside the mountains. Dante tosses one of the pool balls continuously. You came all this way to America just to ask for my services…no need to worry I won't disappoint.

Dante who is riding his Harley talks to Trish on his cellular phone. And tell me why are you doing this again Trish asked, the guy comes in with a bag full of gold…what am I supposed to do…say no and besides it's been a while since I had some fun. Trish becomes a little upset with the comment Dante made, you're being an ass as usual…use common sense…it just doesn't sound right, someone comes in and tells you a vague story about a witch stealing kids…sounds too much like a fairy tale and how does he know about your father. Listen, how he explained it…it's probably some old hag who's all washed up Dante said. Trish pauses for a few second before ending the conversation, just be careful and call me if you need any help, I'm just a call away. Yeah…yeah…yeah Dante said as he passes a sign letting him know he has enter the city limits of Norwich, he ends his call. Dante parks his Harley by a nearby abandon horse stable before entering the small town. The town resembles that of an old 19 century European town where everything here looks primitive. The streets are completely empty and some the townspeople are peeking out of there windows curious of the newcomer in town before shutting in fear of the witch.

Dante walks around the town to find anyone who he can talk to but learns that there is no one in sight. And how the hell am I supposed to find this witch, Dante pulls out a pack of cigarettes, lights up one of the cigarettes and smokes it as he contemplates. As he thinks, a demon who is slowly creeping up from behind tries to attack Dante who evades and grabs it and puts one on his guns to the demon's chest , pulling the trigger. Before he knows it, an legion of demons appear and he begins to fight them all. Slashing heads, legs ,arms, throats, and he even plays with them like toys before he destroys all of them. He puts his guns away and begins walking again. Hmmm….come out….come out…wherever you are …WITCH!

Dante waits for an answer but does not receive a reply back. Dante shrugs his shoulders before putting his guns away and walking off but after doing so, he hears a voice of a woman with a British accent. You're here to kill me are you, she said. Dante turns around to find where the voice is coming from but he does not see anyone in sight. Show yourself, he asked as he rotated. Who appears is a beautiful British woman cover in black who wears glasses. She has two guns attached to both her heels and carries two more guns, having a total of 4 guns to use at will. She also has long gorgeous black hair. Dante is a little impressed with her appearance, you're not what I expected, the unknown lady prepares for battle, what did you expect….an old hag. The lady begins shooting at Dante who dodges the attack and jumps high into the air before landing back on the ground. Wait…hold your horses babe…I would at least like to know who I'm dealing with Dante responded. The lady crouches on the ground like a cat before informing Dante of her name, Bayonetta.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chp 2 : Who is behind this?

She leaps into the air above Dante before plunging toward the ground like a meteor. Dante dodges the attack as this creates a miniature crater. He begins shooting at Bayonetta as she transforms into a black panther and runs on the buildings of the town then back on to ground and vice versa, dodging the attacks before returning back to her human form. Crafty aren't yah Dante told Bayonetta, I'm full of surprises…..now die she yelled. Bayonetta creates a spell and stomps her right foot which creates a portal and a giant leg made of hair appears aiming for Dante who is caught off guard which bashes him into a nearby structure. He coughs after inhaling some of the smoke in the air and gets up and charges at Bayonetta with his sword who dodges the attack by spreading her legs apart seductively while laughing. But this was just a way to catch her off guard which indeed work, Dante activates superhuman speed and knocks Bayonetta to the ground before she could react. After the smoke dissipates, Dante discovers that Bayonetta is not there on the ground and now watches his surroundings for any surprises. Who sent you she said, he could not see her but he could hear her voice, an old guy in a hood….he told me that you're stealing all the children in this town…demon. Is that so…a hooded figure told me a reckless demonic mercenary would come here and destroy this town and steal all the souls of the innocence.

Dante puts down his sword, why do I feel like this is a setup, Bayonetta reveals herself who is positioned behind Dante, I was thinking the same. Suddenly, marionettes appear and begins to attack both Dante and Bayonetta. Dante jumps into the air and begins shooting the marionettes down one by one before unleashing the wrath of the Rebellion. Bayonetta breakdances on the ground , using all 4 guns simultaneously , causing severe damage to most of the marionettes before unleashing a colossal attack using her giant legs made of hair spell, killing them all. Dante watches this, you're quiet powerful, Bayonetta speaks, don't let the look fool you, Bayonetta notice something on the ground and bends over in front of Dante who doesn't mind staring. Bayonetta is aware of this and so she teases him. Like what you see she said , Dante hides his emotions and plays it cool, it's alright, he makes a gesture. Bayonetta walks away as Dante sighs, this is not what I expected he whispered. I want to know who or what brought us together and why were we informed of false information Bayonetta asked, yeah….I don't like being lied to Dante said. We would make an excellent team…if we work together to solve this anomaly, Bayonetta turns and looks into the sunset, what do you say demon slayer? I'm more of a solo cat but for you…I'll make an exception Dante responded. Bayonetta turns back to look at Dante and smiles before running off, wait he said anxiously.

Dante catches up with Bayonetta to learn more about her, well since there's a possibility we're going to be stuck with each other….exactly who are you. Bayonetta stops and looks Dante into his eyes, I am an Umbra witch…I practice the darks arts….Dante, bayonetta puts her hand on his face, and what about you? Dante pulls Bayonetta's hand away from his face, I'm a half breed….demon and human and also the son of sparda. Bayonetta is surprised, never thought I would meet his offspring, she circles around Dante, he did an excellent job in making you, Dante smirks, don't flatter me witch. Dante takes out one of his guns and plays with it once more, tell me….what was it that you found on the ground, bayonetta hands over a amulet that has a red dark ruby in the center emitting red electricity that does not shock the casing on this amulet is black and glossy. Dante and Bayonetta observes this, hmmmm….I assume you have a clue as to what it could be she asked . Dante continues thinking until suddenly he is flooded with images showing him a massive white castle. Bayonetta realizes that Dante has discovered something, where are we heading too, Dante takes out another cigarette, follow me…don't wanna spoil the surprise. The two make their way back to the abandon horse stable to head out of the town with Dante's Harley . Nice bike, Bayonetta complimented, you ride bikes, Dante gets on his bike and starts it, I love to ride she responded back, Bayonetta gets on behind Dante,I'm sure you do, Dante said as he starts revving his engine before taking off.

Traveling through the woods bayonetta looks up into the sky to catch a glimpse of a full moon as they bombard .Hours laters, they arrive in front of a large white gate with angels engraved in it. Dante stops as bayonetta gets off to investigate, freakish little things are they, the angels begin speaking in a harmony as one, to break this seal…light must be no more they said. Light must be no more…it's always a riddle every time Dante said rubbing his chin,that's easy bayonetta responded, she uses her dark power and thrust it toward the gate breaking the seal. Wonder what I would do without magic,Bayonetta put both hands on her hips and dante shakes his head. The both of them get back on the Harley and speed through but as they sail through the seal which is destroyed by Bayonetta reappears.

Vroom vroom, Dante continues to reach speed only a daredevil would dare to go as he traveled deeper into the woods until he stops in front of the castle he saw in his premonition. Dante park his bike next to a fountain where stoned Angels resided around the fountain as the moon's reflection appeared. He gets off his bike and so does bayonetta to take a good look at this magnificent beauty. Since it was now dark,the medieval castle emitted a vibrant blue haze around it. They make their way up to the fortress entrance and Dante knocks on the door two times but no one answers. Before Dante has a chance to kick the door in, both he and Bayonetta are pulled into a portal by large black hands with golden claws.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 3 Depart

The two are separated and placed on opposite sides of the castle .A portal opens up and Bayonetta comes flying out of it and lands in the middle of a guestroom. Oh dear…it seems we've been separated Bayonetta said sarcastically as she snoops through the room. The room is composed of a queen size bed, a golden mirror, armor of a knight,a walk-in closet, red rugs and curtains,baby angels imprinted on the ceiling, and the room color is white. Bayonetta finds nothing and decides to leave the room but before she commits this act , she looks into the golden mirror for a touch up on her appearance. Such a beautiful gal you are, suddenly Dante appears in the mirror but he cannot see Bayonetta. The golden mirror somehow is simulating what a camera would do, surveillance .

Dante is walking through a large dining room area , the room is completely made of stoned, blue flags hangs off each support beam, there is a large wooden table with 19 chairs around it. At the center of the room, 12 knight armors are positioned in different places in the room. I think I'm having Déjà vu, Dante stops walking so he can find the exit out. He finds it and heads for it but as he made his way closers, a barrier appeared and the knight armors animated and all 12 made their way to Dante who shrugs his shoulders, it never fails he said. He took out his Rebellion and began to fight, activating superhuman speed, he hack and slashed. As one of the knights tries to attack him from behind, Dante uses his magic channel ability and animates a chair from the dining room table and launches it like a rocket at the knight, obliterating it. I can go all day, he said as he eludes all attacks before plunging his sword into one knight and jumps into the air and slams it back onto the floor, knocking the others down, is this all you got. Dante ends the battle by creating a huge shock wave which causes a mild tremor and destroys all knights. My work here is done Dante said as he puts his sword behind his back, the barrier which kept Dante from leaving was no more. Dante…Dante can you here, Dante looks around as he hears Bayonetta's voice, where are you babe he said.I'm in a room love…it seems that whoever is pulling the strings doesn't seem to want us to be together she said, Dante leans against one of the support beams and takes out a cigarettes and smokes it, well regardless of what they like…let's find a way to meet up so we can get out of here. Bayonetta…Bayonetta….you there, Bayonetta doesn't respond back to Dante's call so he assumes she may have lost connection. He makes his way out of the dining room.

Bayonetta is now walking down a large white hall made of white marble with a long navy blue rug that stretches all the way to two blue double doors. As she continues walking, she looks out of one the castle windows to look in to the moon once more. She comes up with an idea to break through the window and turn into her bird form to cover more ground quickly in order to find Dante but as she tries ,she bounces back off the window like rubber. She realizes that there is a spell put upon the castle. Suddenly she hears a noise of something rumbling and she also feels a vibration . She looks behind her and discovers a large boulder rolling toward her, she takes off running. She makes her way to the double doors until a group of demons appears in front of it, blocking her way out. With only seconds to spare, Bayonetta activates witch time and begins to deal with the threats. Brace, she says with great fury as she uses another giant leg hair spell on her enemies, causing them to explode into bits the size of sunflowers seeds. She concludes by unleashing torture attacks, slicing the rest into slabs of meat. Only inches away from her is the boulder, she sprints through the double doors into a lobby and deactivates which time. The boulder stops since it is not able to go any further. Ah that was lovely, Bayonetta said as she brush the dirt off her body, now off to Dante, she walks off.

Dante enters a room where a Olympic size swimming pool is held, dante stares at the water as it reflects of his blue eyes, would I enjoy a swim in that but don't have anytime he said, he locates the exit which is in the far right corner of the room. As he walks, something in the pool watches him as its tail slowly emerges from the water before going back under. When Dante comes inches away from the door, a barrier appears. Suddenly, Dante hears a voice of a women laughing, he turns to looks around the room for the one responsible but does not see anyone. He hears the laugh again but this time louder and it sounds like it is coming from the pool, he turns his attention to it. What ascends is a has long blue hair, blurry blue eyes,pale blue skin with a few scales all over her body, and she was also grotesque looking, I smell the blood of a human she said. Dante gives the Siren a blank look as she sniff before speaking, ah the smell of delicious flesh…it's been centuries since I last feasted upon a human, Dante tilt's his head as she continues talking , I was imprisoned here by a human who warn others never to come here, she slithers, it's ironic that one shows up in front of me…the roads ends here…I'm going to make a meal of you. The siren launches water at Dante that rapidly turns into a blizzard of sharp ice crystals. He equivocates and shoots at the monster as she absorbs all bullets , she grins which disgust Dante. She uses her tale to grab Dante who jumps over, avoiding it, she becomes frustrated, pest …why want you just die already, the siren starts creating a tornado to draw Dante into the water. Dante has no time to react and is pulled into the water. Now in the water he discovers how massive it is, it is the size of a sea. The Siren reveals her true form, a large disfigured shark with arms. She charges at Dante and swallows him. She assumes that she has killed him but feels that it is not over as Dante slowly opens her jaw and rips it out. She screams in pain as blood gushes out. Dante finishes her by unleashing a powerful attack, slicing her in half. He later swims back up to the surface and exits the pool . The barrier breaks as he walks up to it slowly drying off as his body heats up, evaporating water left on him, that felt great he said.

Bayonetta has now entered a maze, outside of the castle, a crow to her right who is sitting on top of a white light post speaks to her, it is the deceiver…listen to it…and it shall bring the downfall of the world, the black crow flies off . Bayonetta tries to decode the meaning of what the crow announced upon her. To speed through the maze quicker, Bayonetta turns into her panther form and progresses into the complex puzzle.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chp 4 Origin

Dante is outside in a garden when out of nowhere he gazes upon a woman crying. She stops and looks at Dante, she has long black hair, black eyes, and vibrant light brown skin, you must stop him before it's too late she said weaving. Who Dante said, wondering why is she crying, unforeseen, giant black hands with golden claws grabs the woman and yanks her into the portal as she screams these last word, stop him from acquiring my virtue. Dante tries to save her but is unable to do so and leaves the garden baffled.

Bayonetta arrives at another stoned statue which lies in the center of a large fountain covered in dark roses and purple veins. Another light post illuminates this part of the maze so that she is able to see a stoned angel. She walks up to it and summons it, guardian of the light…what is this place I have cometh, the angels awakens and answers Bayonetta's call, praxis of darkness…you are in the castle of infinite…never ending. The Angel continues talking. This place holds the ruler of the underworld imprisoned…the castle itself is of pure magic and its purpose is to keep the ruler from being freed. You shall travel the halls of the castle, never to find the room where the sovereign lies , Bayonetta moves closer, are you saying I can never leave this place. To protect this world, those who enter can never return in fear that those will bring more the statue said, so that explains the demons…they can't escape either…this place is more like another limbo Bayonetta said as she began to understand . Bayonetta uses a telepathic spell in hopes of connecting to Dante.

Dante who has now made his way to the castle's library hears Bayonetta's call, can you hear me Dante she said, walking row after row of book shelves Dante can hear her as he looks for something that can give a good idea of who he saw, I hear yah he said. Good…we have a sort of a problem she told Dante, and what is this problem Dante said as he opens a red book and begins to read, we're stuck she said. Trapped, Dante said in disbelief. Temporarily until I find a way out…where there's a way in, there's a way out…ying yang…good or evil Bayonetta retort. Do you have any clue as to what we stepped into he said, we're in the Castle of infinite…never ending. Bayonetta continues to talk to Dante until he hears a familiar voice that immediately angers him, ha…ha…ha…ha…hah…Dante it's been so long since our last battle the familiar voice said, I thought I killed you…Mundus. Bayonetta who is still connected to Dante telepathically ,listens to his conversation with Mundus. Do you really think it would be easy to kill the king of the underworld he flaunted, where are you Mundus said Dante, Mundus doesn't say anything. Connection is lost between Bayonetta and Dante. The Umbra witch advances through the maze.

Hours later…

Dante who is still in the library, discovers another presence in the library. A being made completely of light stares at Dante who recognizes this and can't help but to follow the supernatural entity. The being leads Dante to a dead end before disappearing, Dante is left with nowhere to turn, the only thing that he see is a painting of a falling dead tree. He hears the voice of someone whispering which is almost faint, decisions are vital ,it said. Dante pulls out his sword and lacerates the painting, revealing a hidden corridor, he starts walking.

Bayonetta finds the exit out of the maze but also meets two individuals who poses a threat, two earth demons, twin sisters who are in keen synchronization with one another, almost moving as one being. They have purple hair, sharp purple nails, and the rest of their body is made of vegetation. A witch is in our presence dear sister… shall we play with her they takes out a purple lollipop and begans to suck on it erotically, I never did a threesome before…but you never know until you try it, the twins looks at Bayonetta with a grin on their face, we want your soul they yelled full of apprenhensive.

The twins disappear as Bayonetta tries to predict there move. One of the twins tries to attack Bayonetta from behind but she evades this by jumping into the air and back flipping back onto the ground. It becomes quiet as Bayonetta hears the sister laughing, suddenly, the ground beneath Bayonetta becomes alive and tries to swallow Bayonetta but she avoids it. But she does not have enough time to prepare for the other attack as a large man-eating venus fly trap swallows Bayonetta. Aww I thought she would be fun, one of the twins said, in abruptness, Bayonetta shoots out of the venus fly trap's mouth like a bullet. Bayonetta is now enraged since she is covered in goo, I had enough. Bayonetta start dancing while enunciating a spell. She activates wicked weave and enters her climax, summoning Scolopendra, a giant centipede made from bayonetta's hair that rips through the twin's counterattack, engulfing one of the twin and digesting . The remaining one watches in this horror, sister…sister…SISTER!

You killed her said the twin as she rushes in for a deathblow but is caught by the tail of Scolopendra who slowly crushes her. Bayonetta walks over and ask the surviving twin a question, is there a way out of this castle, the twin who is in pain rebels, I would rather die than tell you. Her response angers Bayonetta, so be it, she snaps her finger and scolopendra swallows her and the last remaining twin suffers the same fate as her dear sister.

Oh looky…I'm a mess, Bayonetta brushes off the dirt from her seductive luscious body once more. High above in the sky is a Full moon, Bayonetta uses this to her advantage and decides to go to the top floor of the castle by literally walking up. I've quite tired of this silly game….it's time that I unravel this mysterious puppeteer and find Dante, in the distance a large black crow who eyes are of ruby spies on her in the distance. Now on top of the highest point of the Castle of Infinite, Bayonetta oversees the stupendous view, she attempts to connect with Dante again.

Where are you taking me, Dante continues to follow the directions of the voices who directs him into a path of uncertainty. Dante ceases movement as he hears Bayonetta, where are you babe , Bayonetta sits in Indian-style as she communicates with Dante, I'm above you love….have you found anything new lately, Dante looks around, you mean anything besides new demons trying to kill me….no….but I did discover an old friend of mine who is here as well, another black crow watches Bayonetta from a short distance with no intentions in harming her, tell me what do you see around you Dante she responded. Dante looks around again at his environment before giving the witch a detailed description, Bayonetta uses this to create a spell so that she can teleport to where Dante reside but was unable to due to the castle's magic, foowey…it's what I thought, Dante is curious as to why she responded that way, what , Bayonetta realizes how powerful the magic here at the castle truly is, whoever design the magic in this castle….design it well….too damn well. Dante agrees with her, yeah you're right….any other ideas witch, Bayonetta is unable to come up with a new strategy, Cheshire…there aren't any other ideas I can think of…for now we continue to wonder…then maybe….maybe…our salvation will appear…I will talk to you later, Dante smirks, yeah….don't die on me, Bayonetta smirks as well, I'm like a cat….I have 9 lives, Bayonetta ends her call. Dante is curious as to what the witch called him, Cheshire…what the fuck is that?

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chp 5 Who speaks truth?

Dante hears cries of a woman.

He goes over to where the cries are coming from, he's surprise to discover it is the woman he met in the garden, it's you again, the lady stops crying. She stands up to get a good view of Dante, you must be trapped here too, Dante ask the lady if she knows a way out, is there a way out, judging by her hopeless facial expression Dante knew . I'm not sticking around in here…there is a way in and there will always be a way out… just it's going to be a bitch trying to get out, Dante suddenly remembers the last words the lady told him, excuse me miss, the lady informs Dante of her name, my name is Pasha, Dante continues, Pasha…I'm Dante…the last time we spoke you told me to protect your power before being pulled into a portal, Pasha remembers, yes…the Heister is looking for my power that I hid away from him, Dante is mystified, Heister, Pasha instructs, the Heister is a multi-dimensional being who hardly reveals himself….he is the ultimate thief…powerful and clever…he's the reason this place exist. Dante wants to know why is he after Pasha's power, why does he want your power, Pasha pauses for a moment before telling him, he wants the hands of Cleopatra…my power…with that he would be released from the witch's spell. Dante slowly walks a few steps ahead of pasha before he stops, and what is this spell, pasha informs, long ago…a powerful witch came to this castle demanding that the Heister return her newborn baby he took from her…he refused…she got what she came for in the end…as a result of his decision…she put a spell upon him so that he can never leave this dungeon, Dante turns around and looks at pasha, so if he gets you power…then boom…he's free again. Pasha shakes her head, please you must not let him get it, Dante is confused, how do I protect something when I don't even know where it is, before pasha could answer his question, the hands of the Heister appears and yanks Pasha into the portal high above on the ceiling, closing quickly.

Bayonetta enters the throne room, a grand wondrous room made of silver and gradient stone, a red mist is present in this area, above the throne is a giant colorful window painting of a hooded figure, the moon's rays of light brighten the window that cast shadows within the room. She focuses her attention on the throne itself, it is another angel and a demon fused as one into the chair , judging by their looks, they seem to be repelling each other. As Bayonetta reaches a close proximity of the throne, faint voices are heard. The voices warn Bayonetta , Umbra witch of light and darkness….beware of the sleeping enemy, Bayonetta stops to find where the voices are coming from and discovers that the shadows in the room are communicating with her, who is this enemy you speak of she demanded, the voices respond, the "Malignant Liege". Bayonetta takes out a purple lollipop as a refreshment, this "MALIGNANT LIEGE" you say….would you be so kind as to explain, she questioned, the shadows rewarded her more vital information, the Liege was the original ruler of the underworld who was at one time sovereign of both the underworld and the mortal world during the medieval days…. the Malignant Liege reign ended when a powerful demon brought downfall upon. Bayonetta slowly walks around to keep watch of the shadows and their actions. Is this ruler the reason for the castle's reluctance to set those who are in here free she asked, she did not get an answer in return for the shadows shriveled away. Uh….how rude, Bayonetta said. Bayonetta decides to snoop a little longer in the throne room to see what she can find.

Dante finds himself at another dead end , he searches for a device or pulley that may activate a secret passage, but his search has no results. Before he could make time to think of a different approach, the hands of the Heister appears and pulls Dante into another portal as he resist.

Back in the throne room, Bayonetta uncovers shocking information about the Malignant Liege. The liege was once an umbra witch, it's not possible she said. The large black crow which constantly stalked Bayonetta appears and lands forefront of the umbra witch, a black crow she said befuddled. Without hesitation, Bayonetta fires at the crow who teleports and avoids the blast, reveal yourself spy….I've know you've been watching me.

The crow transforms into a handsome masculine African-American male who wears a black suit and a purple rose attached . His eyes are purple , long dreadlocks flow down to his shoulder and upper back, he gives off a high level of temptation which mortals are vulnerable too, and around his hands are sparks of electricity that appear for half a second before vanishing then appearing again. Bayonetta notices how well groomed he is and how powerful he is as well, It's so not cool stalking me as a bird stranger, the stranger talks to bayonetta in a baritone voice, and it's so not cool breaking the rules , Bayonetta scowls at the unknown being, oh where are my manners…Bayonetta…and, the stranger introduces himself, Nigel. Bayonetta notice electricity emitting from Nigel's hands ,she interrogates, what are you? Nigel walks closer to Bayonetta, a wielder of the dark art, Bayonetta steps face to face with Nigel, what is a warlock doing here, Nigel laughs, my job, Bayonetta prurient, what is…your job, such a boisterous umbra witch you are. Nigel walks away from Bayonetta, I watch over the castle to make sure thing are what they should be…nothing abnormal, Bayonetta puts both her hands on her hips, you're like some kind of boss, smart and sexy…but I'm not exactly a boss Nigel muttered. Then what Bayonetta responded, second in command…the Heister runs this Nigel said, Heister ?

Multi-dimensional being…he's the sheriff of this castle…he basically keeps order in existence Nigel said as he straightens his collar, Bayonetta is even more intrigued, so tell why would a sheriff grab a couple of strangers…I'm no saint but I don't use my powers where there is a need to contain. Nigel smirks, anything he feels is a threat he will put here or if something was stolen, how do you get out of here bayonetta said. The 7 Amulets of Prometheus Nigel spoke in a deeper voice tone, Bayonetta recalls her first encounter with Dante and the amulet she found in Norwich, suddenly it hits her, Dante has it. She tries to get more out of Nigel, could you tell me more, Nigel pauses before speaking again, these amulets makes it possible to escape this castle…named after Prometheus in Greek mythology who stole fire from Mount Olympus to aid the mortals... in order to escape you must find the "Wrath of Zeus" to activate it which is a golden chain located at the heart of the Castle of Infinite. Why tell me all of this when you don't know me enough to know of my trustworthy Bayonetta said, Nigel walks back over to Bayonetta, well that's the good thing about relationships…you learn about one another...Cereza.


	6. Chapter 6

Chp 6 Confusion...Getting warmer!

Dante is taking to a black room full of tiny and gigantic mirrors. He starts walking, as he walks, the amulet he is wearing around his neck glows, here he has another vision of an extremely dark purple spacious room where a tomb lies in the center, the vision ends. Passing one of the mirrors, a shadowy figure appears , Dante stops and looks at the shadow in the mirror, another demon he said. The figure speaks, how dare you…I'm no demon…just a defenseless woman stuck in a mirror, Dante continues walking, you know that only works on stupid people right…you should know after all…I'm sure all that time spent in that mirror helped grow that brain of yours Dante taunted. You take that back human, red eyes appear which expressed how angry she is but Dante could careless of her feelings, listen…I would love to fight you but I don't feel like it. What…are you saying I'm not good enough for you she said, Dante ignores her as he continues walking in search of an exit. He discovers a door that leads out, sorry but gotta run, Dante leaves as the shadowy figure says these final words, when I am released from this prison, I will come for you Dante, he doesn't here these word for he left before she spoke of this revelation.

The Demon slayer enters a large hall that is an exact replica of the castle where he first met Trish, here he spot Pasha on the floor passed out. He goes over to check to see if she is still alive, hey…hey, Dante shakes her to wake her up. Pasha wakes up, are you alright Dante asked. I'm fine…I think I found a way to get you out of here and destroy the Heister pasha told Dante. Pasha gets up, I discovered it in a room…I nearly died escaping the demons that ambushed me…we must go to the basement of the castle. How do we get there he asked,pasha places one of her hands on the floor which reveals footsteps, we follow these. Once pasha completes this, the Heister's hands appear but this time Dante intervene and attacks the Heister which he damage severely, the hands disappear, hopefully that should keep him down long enough for us to reach the basement Dante said. Dante and Pasha leaves , moments later, the hooded figure Bayonetta and Dante met appears.

How do you know of my real name…I rarely reveal my name to anyone Bayonetta said, Nigel pulls out a cigar, that rest of yours really did something to your memory…you're looking at your ex-boyfriend. Bayonetta doesn't believe, this is a bunch of bullshit, Nigel interrupts, no…everything is factual. I know about you being a half breed of light and darkness…your estranged relationship with your father…even the events that lead to your long slumber Nigel explained to Bayonetta who was in still disbelief . Nice try but I'm not buying it, before Bayonetta could blink, Nigel grabs Bayonetta and kisses her intensely as if he has not kissed a woman ever in his life, her memory comes back to her as she remembers everything. Nigel gently caresses Bayonetta's face, now do you remember. Her memories should have stayed in purgatory for she remember the unwanted, she quickly hides this from her former lover, yes…it has come back to me Bayonetta said. Nigel seeks her forgiveness, I've should have been there to protect you…I'm sorry I could not save you…forgive me, Bayonetta looks at Nigel with hatred not in her soul, there's no need…everything happened for a reason…don't be sorry. Nigel lets go of Bayonetta, I wish things were different but things are not what they were before, Bayonetta agrees to, I wished too Nigel…no one is in control of their destiny. Things quickly return back to normal between the two as they blow out an old flame that they kept lit until achieving closure. Bayonetta stretches, we can still be friends…help each other…right, Nigel watches as his ex-girlfriend stretches which shows the beauty of her wondrous body, of course. Okay…now back to business, Nigel begins walking away from Bayonetta while she admires his back side, oh the memories she said with a naughty smirk on her face.

Dante and Pasha stop running when up ahead they spot a tall man in a white suit, he has long bleached blond hair, a black chain of an angel around his neck, grey eyes, and a chiseled face. His voice reveals to Dante who he is, I've waited for this…vengeance, Dante keeps his cool, look at you Mundus…how long has it been since the last time we met…oh that's right…it was at the castle where I sent you back to hell…you never got to tell how you enjoyed that kick-ass beating he said jokingly. Mundus is angered from that response but regains control of his emotions, foolish are you Dante…no clue as to what is going on, Dante is full of suspense, what do you mean? Before Mundus could tell Dante, his necklace around his neck lights up and shocks Mundus who yells fight before the chain return back to normal, now more furious, Mundus immediately rushes in for a first strike at Dante.


	7. Chapter 7

Chp 7 Unearth & She has returned!

Nigel and Bayonetta walks down an ancient stoned passage way full of spider webs and dead roses, the Malignant Liege Bayonetta said, Nigel turns to look at Bayonetta as if she spoke of something forbidden , be careful who you tell when you mention that name…that lady was a witch just like you until she used an taboo spell to turn herself into a powerful demon…by fusing with herself with her pact master and the blood of a virgin…she was the original ruler of the underworld before Mundus…she sleeps here in the castle…only light and darkness and set her free. Light and darkness…light…and…darkness, Bayonetta may have stumble upon something but is not sure and so she ask Nigel has he ever heard of a fellow name Dante, Nigel have you met a man name Dante?

No…but I do know his father betrayed the Prince of Darkness…cut any way of demons coming to the mortal world and lived as human ,marrying one too Nigel told. Holy shit Bayonetta blurted, she stop walking as so does Nigel , it makes sense now…why we met…why we're here she said. Damn…how could I be so blind…that's the reason the Heister pulled the both of you in…who has the amulet, Nigel asked, Dante…we need to hurry and get that chain before it's too late. Nigel and Bayonetta runs swiftly to the end of the passage and into a murky cold soulless room where the "Wrath of Zeus" lies floating in the middle. Who appears from the emptiness of the quiet calm room is a man wearing ancient Greek golden and black armor, carrying a Herma , a giant longsword , and equipped with massive white wings. He has a Diamond type face, pale skin, yellow eyes, and black hair. He spoke in deep raspy voice, this chain shall not be removed from this room for it is a holy artifact of Zeus and shall not be tainted. Really, Nigel's eyes brighten and the electricity around his hands intensify, silly me…forgot how aggressive you were Bayonetta said. Your dare to challenge Hermes he said in a higher voice tone. Oh I don't dare…I do Nigel said in confidence, Bayonetta pulls out her two guns ,Lets…tear dat ass up…I always wanted to say that!

Hermes drills his herma into the ground so it is able to stand tall on it's on, so be it, Hermes yelled.

Like professional boxers in a ring making blow after blow to one another, Mundus and Dante struggles for a victory. Dante realizes how much Mundus has changed now that he is in human form, he is actually more challenging than ever, something's different about you, Mundus dodges every attack the son of Sparda unleashes, but you can't see it. Dante backs off from the dark prince as both repel to far sides of the hall, what Dante said. Mundus creates a Rebellion replica of Dante's sword, your death awaits, Mundus charges at Dante who prepares for another strike. Pasha hides behind a charcoal grey stoned angel in a hood with tarnish wings that give of a feeling of the presence of Death trapped within. A loud and powerful blast erupt as the two collide, the castle itself trembles from their smite . They both ascend into the air to continue their match, are you ready for round two…mundus, Mundus dematerializes from in front of Dante and the match ends?

We will continue this after I attain what I have come for, Mundus said.

Pasha runs in the direction of the voice, No…no…I have to protect it, the damsel runs with hope in her heart but trips in her attempt to pursue. Dante goes over to aid her, he want reach it…we can still make it.

The swords of Nigel and Hermes, cling as two powerful forces unite like east meets west. From behind, Bayonetta attacks the velocious god but her efforts are pointless compared the unlimited power he has. Hermes unleashes an energy field that propels both the warlock and the witch to far sides of the room into a wall. His power is steady increasing, the bruised witch says as she gets back on her feet, where is it coming from? Nigel get back up and taunts the God, that's it…I was expecting more from you, Nigel chants a spell. Behind him the face of the Egyptian God Anubis appears revealing to Hermes, his pact master. I wonder what it would be like for two gods to fight one another, Nigel channels Anubis and becomes him, wearing now large black wings, carrying a large "Ankh" shaped sword made of gold, and wearing a black mask of a jackal. His voice and Anubis speaks as one, Hermes…how dare you come to the mortal world…you know of the rules, Hermes is furious, I'm here to protect what is holy…you mortal seeks to steal from my lord, Hermes creates a shower of energy balls and aims them at Anubis. The afterlife God deflects the attack and hordes dark matter upon Hermes who is damaged badly but quickly recovers from the attack. As Bayonetta watches this and notices the Herma illuminating when Hermes was injured, it's the Herma she said. She gallops toward the Herma for she plans to eradicate the stone but as soon as she does, the stone immediately turns into a humanoid serpent, killing me won't be so easy.

Dante and Pasha arrives a large dark violet door, is this it? Pasha's eyes expands for what she sought for has finally come, yes this is it but we need the key to open it, the now disillusion Dante questions, what key? Without warning, the amulet around Dante's neck illuminates and the large door opens up , allowing the two to pass onward.

I've seen this before, Dante divulges as he experiences another episode of Deja'vu.

Pasha and Dante enters the extremely dark purple room where the tomb that Dante saw in his vision, lay. That tomb is our way out, pasha told. Dante goes over to the grey and purple stone tomb with intentions in opening it, on the tomb is words that the demon slayer cannot read because it is in a different language. Without delay, he opens it, only to discover nothing inside.

Pasha begins to laugh as her eyes light up, the deed is done , she said. Mundus appears far from Dante, she has been resurrected…the queen…the ruler…the Malignant Liege.

Another visitor arrives at the Castle of infinite. A beautiful blond ,blue eyed, full lip , and pale skinned woman wearing sexy black skinny leather pants, black boots, and a black bustier top. She hops out of her blood red mustang equipped with shiny black rims and a tag that reads "Move the Fuck out the way", she calls Dante.


	8. Chapter 8

Chp 8 It's my turn now

Dammit , Trish said in frustration as her last attempt to get in contact with Dante failed. Trish stares at the front entrance into the castle, questioning herself, should I go in or wait. She makes up her mind and makes an attempt to go in but is unable due to a barrier. Not giving in to defeat she finds another way to get in.

Your head is mine witch, the serpent soars into the air and lets out a shower of poisonous needles, immediately Bayonetta uses a yellow lollipop to activate an impenetrable barrier, protecting her from any magical or physical attack for a limited amount of time. Bayonetta summons the claws of "Glory" and uses it, unleashing ferocity and agility, she attacks the serpent and as a result it shrivel from the force of the claws. Now that the Herma has been destroyed, Hermes has no other way to recuperate from his injuries.

Sensing that Hermes power has decrease after losing his Herma, Anubis fuels his body with dark matter once more and charges at Hermes like he has a bomb strapped to his body looking for a hostage to hold. He bashes Hermes who stumbles to the ground. Now unable to heal, he is helpless like a mortal, Anubis finishes him by charging his right fist with dark matter again, releasing a final blow.

Hermes is knocked unconscious.

A large black skeleton double door appears as the doors open blunt and silhouette hands rush out to grab Hermes, pulling him into the underworld, if Zeus finds you useful again he will find you in there, Anubis told the unconscious God.

A very loud shriek is heard after the doors close before disappearing.

Anubis leaves Nigel's body and returns back to his realm, Ahh feels good to be myself again…haven't done that in ah minute, Nigel said as he stretches. Bayonetta goes over to obtain the "Wrath of Zeus" but after doing so the room starts to crumble, the two of them both make a run for the exit. As they reach the exit, suddenly a large chunk of the ceiling falls in front of the it, with no time to waste, Nigel grabs Bayonetta and teleports out of the room and into a hall. Something is wrong…terribly wrong…this is not good…she has returned, Nigel told Bayonetta

Dante witnesses Pasha transforming into the "Malignant Liege", a tall 7 foot cocoa brown oblong face woman covered in red ink tattoos of an ancient language, long dark violet hair, neon yellow eyes, large black wings with claws at the end of each, black skin tight suit, and red stilettos. Powerful energy wavelengths emitted constantly from her body, she spoke in a Godly feminine deep voice, I'm known as the Malignant Liege…but those of the underworld refer to me as Lilith. Dante pulls out his sword, what annoys me the most is when I'm played like a fool, Dante goes in for a strike but is forced to the ground by Lilith, rushing for death want be so wise son of Sparda. Sensing that the Wrath of Zeus has been removed from its protective prison, Lilith brings forth Bayonetta and Nigel.

What are we doing here Bayonetta said, Nigel spot Lilith, she summoned us. So kind for the both of you to aid me in my….it's you…Rosa, without any thought Lilith releases a massive energy ball toward Bayonetta. Nigel pushes Cereza out of the way, saving her but dooming himself in the process, Nigel is knocked unconscious from the blast, Bitch, Bayonetta goes after her launching wicked weave and spells at her but the Malignant Liege dispels the attack and pushes her into a nearby wall .Dante watches this but cannot move due to the spell place on him forcing him to the ground and unable to move. You're the reason I'm here and now you will die, Lilith activates her wicked weave and summons Electros, a giant eel made of hair that releases a shockwave of intense lightning, shocking Dante, Bayonetta, and the unconscious Nigel. Sensing their souls faint and at the brink of passing on, Lilith brings forth the amulet and chain, leaving the three to die.

Outside, Trish has tried everything she could think of to get inside but find no way in. She goes back to the main entrance to wait for Dante until Lilith appears in front of her, hmmm…I guess the others have sent back up, Trish contemplates, others….where the hell is the Dante, Trish pulls out one gun and aims it at the Malignant Liege, he's on bed rest she said,Trish is angered with her response, bitch you tell me where the fuck he is or it's light out. You threaten me, Lilith launches an energy blast at Trish who slaps the blast into a different direction, unlike the rest…this bitch right here is all demon Trish said without cracking a smile.

Shall we dance, the Malignant Liege said, show me what you got, Trish fires her gun.

In the mist of the fallen three the white entity that Dante saw in the library appears and reveals herself to be Rosa, Bayonetta's mother.


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9: Show me what you got!

Lilith maneuvers the bullet fired by Trish and flies into the air and launhces miniature meteorites but Trish eludes these as well, she launches a long range stream of lightning at her opponent. Lilith absorbs the attack and soars down to the ground and grabs Trish, taking her into the air. Let me go, Trish grabs a hold of her gun and shoots the Malignant Liege in her leg who drops her, the demon lands safely upon the earth. Lilith screams in pain, she heals back and summons Electros who chases Trish like a heat seeking missile. Trish jumps high into the air and fires both of her guns but it does no good, electros grabs her and electrocutes her but is has no effect on her, you stupid bitch, Trish rips apart electros and activates "Devil Trigger", now equipped with wings and a cool pair of sunglasses she prepares for a second round.

Let's go bitch, Trish said as she lets out a school of energy blast upon the Liege.

The Liege kicks in her superhuman speed and eludes them all and jumps into the air and lets out an energy beam . Trish barely dodges the attack, realizing how powerful Lilith is, Trish takes this battle more seriously. Trish's eyes illuminate bright neon blue, in the air, dark clouds manifest in the back ground, small sparks of lightning appear around the female devil hunter before disappearing and reappearing, repeating the process over again. With the snap of her finger, Trish brings upon her madness, a shower of lightning bolts striking the ground so hard the they creates tremors. The Liege is unable to dodge most of the attacks and is severely injured.

Lilith is defeated?

I want be defeated so easily, Lilith chants a spell which confuses Trish, not knowing exactly who this demon is, leaves Trish's mind in turmoil. Rapidly, the Liege gain her strength's back and regenerates, she transforms into her true form. Her clothes rips apart as her dark violet hair grows rapidly, covering her body and forming into a tight suit, her wings becomes much larger, and her has power increase dramatically again. Trish immediately senses this, she is now aware of how powerful the "Malignant Liege" truly is, Ah fuck me, Trish said.

Lilith rushes in at Trish but this time she is traveling twice as fast as she done once before, grabbing a hold of Trish, slamming her into the ground and punching her erratically. Due to her power slowly increasing , her strikes become more and more painful as Trish tries her best to endure. Let's finish this, the Liege opens her mouth as her jaw slowly expands in preparation of devouring the female demon hunter. Trish immediately realizes what she is planning to do but is unable to escape "Malignant Liege " clutches since she is nail down tight in the grown by her hands, she brings forth lighting again which strikes the Liege but this has no effect on her anymore. You're so pretty….I bet you taste good…and that power of yours would be of good use, Liege laughs and Trish spits in her face and yells, you ugly fucker!

As soon as Lilith makes the attempt, she suddenly struck by a giant fist made of black hair, thrust into the air, the Liege is struck by a ball of dark matter before falling down to the ground where she is awaited by a red devil with red piercing eyes, a insanely huge sword, and body covered by unbreakable armor. The Red devil grins at the sight of her, did you miss me babe…I know I've missed you.

Sorry love for the wait…this time we had to make sure we were prepared for the final climax, Bayonetta appears but her appearance is different, her butterfly wings are out, her eyes are glowing violet bright, and now a bright purple energy field is visible. She chants a spell which quickly heals Trish and increases her powers dramatically. Nigel appears in his Anubis form, appearance still the same but at full power.

Trish flies over by their side, Dante you've got a lot of explaining to do….

Oh it's like that, the Liege said. Lilith summons Mundus and two other low class demons that resembles gargoyles.


End file.
